


Lovebird

by tameable



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Love, Angel Wings, Angels, Because of Reasons, Fluff, Grumpy Matchmaking, It is now, M/M, Magic, Matchmaking, Tropes, Valentine's Day, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameable/pseuds/tameable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Cardin. I'm here to get you laid."</p><p>aka Cardin trying to find Jaune's match<br/>(hint: he is the match)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkRoseCheetah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseCheetah/gifts).



> I JUST WANTED SOMETHING CUTE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY AND THERE'S JUST A LACK OF CARDINJAUNE ANd this happened? idk enjoy
> 
> btw the tags (and most likely the rating ;D) will be updated with the fic

Jaune is talking animatedly with Pyrrha as they walk up to their team's shared house after a day out on the town. He inserts the key in the door and turns it, opening the door as he stares at Pyrrha because there is no way her story is true. He ignores her assurances that it's real (because who takes on that many beowulves and a deathstalker at the same time and survives?) and steps inside to get a drink and maybe a sandwich. Dust knows he needs it after being dragged to store after store. He turns around so he doesn’t trip on a rug or something, as per usual when he’s not on the job.

And stops dead in his tracks.

There is a guy in his house. A really hot guy. A really hot guy with pink wings.

His brain shorts out for a split second and comes back online after a moment. All he can see are this man’s wings. At a closer glance, they aren’t completely pink. They’re white at the base and only gradually become a sweet pale pink. The tips look dipped in paint though, for how dark of a red they are. They're actually really pretty, he thinks.

He’s mentally ranting at whoever brought this mystery man here and silently hoping whatever this situation is, that it won't end in tears.

"Who are you and what are doing in this house?" Jaune asks, as calm as he can. After years of stressful situations, he's happy to say his voice doesn't crack or quiver at all.

"I'm looking for a Jaune Blair Arc," the man says in lieu of a reply. He cocks his hips and crosses his arms and starts to tap his fingers on his bicep. He looks annoyed beyond belief- even his wings (wings!) seem to be raised a little higher, like he's trying to intimidate an answer out of them.

Jaune's eyes narrow. He's never seen this guy in his life, and he's certain he would've remembered speaking to a guy dressed as he is.

The man has fiery hair and eyes like night, and is nicely toned. He is only wearing black boots, black pants, and a stretch of red fabric tied around his waist. No shirt, but then again, a shirt would probably block his enormous wings. Although, he supposes that all the jewelry makes up for it. Seriously, so much jewelry.

He has rings on every finger and crimson jewels in each earlobe, not to mention small golden hoops and studs trailing all the rest of the way up each of his long, pointed ears. There are piercings in one brow, one nostril, and two below his bottom lip. Even his left bicep is adorned with a band of braided gold and rubies, and the same goes for his neck. Overall, he looks very important and plenty scary.

Warily, Jaune says,"You found him, now what are you here for?" **  
**

The guy looks him up and down, sighs heavily, and rubs his temples. He mutters,"I can't believe this. Why th- no, never mind, he can go fuck himself," and then louder,"I'm Cardin. I'm here to get you laid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, probably a long chapter will follow

"What."

 

"What?"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

" _What_."

 

"Did you just say..." Jaune trails off, apparently too dumbfounded to speak. 

 

Cardin's arms flex as he holds back the urge to punch Jaune. He doesn't notice the way that Jaune's eyes catch the movement and barrels on, exasperated, "You heard me. You. Someone else. Most likely a bed. It's not that hard to grasp."

 

Pyrrha hesitates and finally decides to step in and out as quick as she can with, "I'm going to leave this in your capable hands, Jaune," and moves out of the way. It's not like she wouldn't be able to beat this guy, it's just- she'd rather not get under his feet. Who knows, maybe something good will come of this? Hopefully. 

 

Jaune just nods his head in Pyrrha's direction. He doesn't know what will happen if he looks away. The pretty ones are usually the dangerous ones, after all. 

 

"Okay, what do you really want? I'm pretty sure people suddenly offering to, what? Play matchmaker? Are not to be trusted," Jaune says coolly. 

 

Cardin seems to pause at that and tilts his head to the side, and with the wings on his back, it makes him look like a curious bird. He says, "You- you do realize I was hired, right?"

 

"What?"

 

" _What_."

 

"What?"

 

"Dust, it's like you're deaf."

**Author's Note:**

> *MANIC LAUGHING*


End file.
